Every year a number of children suffer electrical shock or fatal electrical shock from curiously inserting a metal object into an outlet. Several solutions have been implemented to provide tamper resistant operation to an outlet. Smart outlets will include microprocessors and the ability to better execute tamper resistant operation.
Thus, there is a need to enable safe and tamper resistant outlets for use in home and office.